


A Day in the Park

by Hyperfocus123



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda rushed but that’s ok, Pining, anyway yeah love this book, i can’t believe the first fic of the many wips I have is this fluffy, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperfocus123/pseuds/Hyperfocus123
Summary: These lovely girls go to the park :)
Relationships: Elizabeth Lavenza/Justine Moritz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Day in the Park

Elizabeth had been wanting to confess to her friend for too long, far too long. She’d planned to before, after school, after dinner, after a bike ride, perhaps with a kiss on the cheek, but she always bit her tongue, every time.

She let out a sigh. How could she plan this out, to just… _not_ go through with it?

Elizabeth grabbed a basket from the kitchen. In it, she hurriedly placed bread and apples and flowers from a vase that she probably shouldn’t have taken, but honestly, she couldn’t put together a better bouquet than that one. 

With the basket packed and the food in it wrapped in cloth napkins, she threw it on her arm and hitched up her skirt as she ran up the stairs.

“Justine!” She called. 

Justine looked up from folding some brightly colored laundry in Elizabeth’s room. A smile broke onto her face. “Elizabeth!”

She dropped the shirt in her hands to embrace the other girl. 

Elizabeth smiled through the hug. It had taken a while for Justine to stop calling her ‘Miss’, but now, it made her heart sing hearing her name on Justine’s pretty, soft lips. She was like a bird. 

Justine was timid when the Frankensteins had first hired/adopted her a few years prior, unusual for their chaotic household, what with Elizabeth excitedly sharing her poetry with everyone as Victor told them about school and his ever-growing thirst for knowledge, and Henry, Victor’s friend, being their signature ball of sunshine. 

It was an energetic and loud home that Justine Moritz didn’t quite fit into at first. She didn’t want to talk too much and bother them, or irritate them by telling them that her room got cold at night (an easier fix than it could’ve ever been). It had taken her some time, sure, but once she opened up, she was an angel and a beloved friend- especially to Elizabeth.

But Elizabeth harbored a secret that she took good care to hide. Her ever-growing love for the girl was a piece of sacred knowledge. 

“I brought a picnic basket!” She announced in a singsong voice when they pulled away from each other. “Guess which park we’re going to.”

Justine grinned- a smile that put the sun to shame, Elizabeth thought. They always went to the same park when they had picnics. Of course, that wasn’t too often, especially with the recent cold weather, but one of the first warm days in March, Elizabeth had taken her chance. 

“Well?” She pushed. “Guess!”

Justine tapped her chin, faking deep thought. “Perhaps… we should just leave already?”

Elizabeth smiled in agreement and grabbed her friend’s hand, pulling her to the door. “Should we bike or walk?”

“You pick.”

-//-

When they arrived at the park, Justine grabbed Elizabeth’s hand before she wandered to the grassy area underneath the willow tree, pulling off her helmet first, for they’d biked. Driving was, of course, also an option, but why sit still? She couldn’t sit still and stay calm, not when Elizabeth radiated joy and excitement. Even biking alongside her, she couldn’t help but race down the hills in glee.

Elizabeth smiled and smiled and became the light falling between the leaves of the tree that they’d parked under. 

“How much homework do you have this weekend?” Justine asked, the thought occurring out of nowhere. 

Elizabeth waved her hand. “It doesn’t matter.”

Justine couldn’t help but blush. _She wanted to spend time with me, over her work!_

_Don’t overthink it._

She hooked her arm between her friend’s. “Where will we be dining?”

Elizabeth pointed to the willow tree, of course, their usual spot. 

“Justine,” she said with a pause as they walked. 

Her friend smiled, but a ball of worry hit her chest. “What is it?” 

“I…” 

Justine glanced at her friend’s beautiful face. Was something wrong? Why was she hesitant to say what she’d paused to? 

She quickly pushed those thoughts away. Elizabeth wouldn’t hesitate to tell her something, she never did. She always spoke when she wanted to- it was more than admirable, it was loveable, that much Justine could say for sure. And perhaps… Elizabeth would care if she said so.

“Elizabeth, my dear,” she began, albeit with a bit of panic in her, “you’ve never been afraid to speak. Why… why now?”

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down, embarrassed. “It’s nothing. I’ll explain later.”

Justine raised her eyebrows in concern and confusion, but she’d admit that she could let it slide for now. “Maybe tell me later, then.” Which was a shame, because Justine loved hearing Elizabeth’s voice.

Elizabeth let out a breath of relief that worried her friend. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Justine continued. “But… is it something bad?”

Elizabeth’s eyes went wide. “No! Nothing bad. I don’t think so.”

She trusted her with her life, with her love and with everything she had, but Justine couldn’t help the rising suspicion that Elizabeth’s news was, in fact, _bad_ , and that she was just scared to share it with her, and bringing the concern that she was at fault in that- that she’d done something to make Elizabeth lose her trust in her, or that she’d maybe never trusted her in the first place.

“If you say so…”

She might’ve said something that would just make her friend happy, but at least _that_ was in place.

“Lovely weather, isn’t it?” Justine tried.

“I like you,” Elizabeth blurted.

Justine blushed furiously. “I- I should hope so-”

“No, not like that, more than I should. I like you,” Elizabeth stammered, her cheeks bright pink, “more than I should.”

Justine sat still in silence, her mouth parted just a bit in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth said. “Here’s to forgetting I ever said anything-”

Justine pressed her lips to Elizabeth’s cheek, gently. “Thank you,” she said, not sure what she was thanking her dear Elizabeth for. Saying that, perhaps? Just being herself? Probably both.

Elizabeth let out a breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Justine breathed for the first time in her life. “Yes!”

Their lips met, clumsy but gentle, and so full of love.


End file.
